


弥赛亚同人－飒柊：水晶灯下的请求

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－飒柊：水晶灯下的请求

飒真拜托柊介这件事是在深夜里，刚结束完任务的他们心情并不好。

事件的真相出乎意料，作为“樱”不能感情用事，飒真压制着这份感情把任务完成。看着曾经的熟人死在自己抢下，他还是有些感到无法入眠。

杀人并不是什么稀奇的事情，至少对于他们几个来讲。不过这次飒真少有的失眠了。

 

只有柊介陪在他身边，两个人静静的坐在他们自己的床上，他们两人的宿舍里安静的只剩下表针走动的声音。

最后躺下后，飒真还没落入睡梦前便被记忆搅动起来，他注意到柊介一直望着他。

 

打开的水晶吊灯撕开安静的夜晚，房间里那种刺眼的感觉却依旧无法消除组织里昏暗灰色的感觉，似乎就是他们本来生活的世界里的颜色。

柊介并没有特别安慰他，他们一起经历了任务，从来都在一起的他们及时此时这种感情也带着默契。

透过镜片，柊介深沉的黑色眸子安静的注视着自己的搭档，此时的他没有再说他一贯的台词。

“任务”，“法则”，这些词汇他已经在任务结束时变悄悄的封了起来，他很清楚自己的弥赛亚是如何努力的，飒真并没有被私情利用依旧将他们共有的步调配合的完美无缺。

 

最后飒真扯下被汗水弄湿的T恤丢在地上，他健硕的身体在灯光下变得清晰，刺入柊介的双目里随后扩大。

“拜托了，柊介…让我累的昏睡过去吧。”

他唯一能拜托的人只有自己的弥赛亚，别无他法。

 

弥赛亚，自己世界上独一无二的存在。只有自己的弥赛亚才能拯救自己，只有自己的弥赛亚才能永远属于自己，这是“樱”所有人的真相。

身为彼此的弥赛亚，飒真和柊介都只把自己托付给对方。  
如果不听着和想着柊介的声音，飒真就无法从现实的重压下移开目光。如果不陷入柊介和自己独有的世界，那么他只能等到最近几日的精神崩溃。

当然，柊介是不允许这种事情发生的。

 

柊介本能的想要反抗，但是他还是无法拒绝对方。

“恩…”

只要面对自己的弥赛亚，他并不会很害怕，只是对于一切未知的事情感到对于自己的不安。至少他摘下了眼镜丢在一边，是对于自己唯一的推理。

 

随后柊介被飒真小心的按到了床上。

即使如此烦躁，但是飒真从来不把这种糟糕的感情牵扯到柊介身上。他比任何人都注重自己的弥赛亚，比任何人都相信，看重，信任，且爱着。

他并不像伤害柊介，依旧带着独有的温柔。

“飒真。”

柊介有些沙哑的声音从喉咙发出，才发现此事的声音是因为压制不安而造成酸痛的喉咙而形成的。

因为他的声音，飒真目光有些迷茫，甚至开始怀疑自己的是不是不应该摆脱对方做出来这种事情。但是坦然的说，看到身下的人，那是两人日夜在一起生活中从未见过的一面。他想要，并不符合任何前提条件下的想法，就是很想要。

 

飒真日夜带着的头巾被柊介修长的手指解了下，暗色的花纹渗透的黑色头巾和深色被褥的床铺混合在了一起。飒真没有阻止，因为摘下他的是柊介。

“都搭档那么久了，还放不开么？你知道，我会在任何情况下都能配合你。”

柊介声音比往日说教柔和了太多太多，他们是不会放开彼此的，帮助自己的弥赛亚是共生的方法。

飒真低头吻入柊介的唇间，随后他在熟悉且更加强烈的味道下开始大肆的掠夺属于他们之间才会清楚的气息。

最后飒真扯开阻隔他们的衣服，柊介暴露在身下的白皙身体比往日看着还要纤细，贴合在一起却很温和。

 

“柊介…恩…我的弥赛亚….”

这句话在他亲吻过柊介身子每一处的时候，都合着音节说出。

他只想想着柊介，其他都不要。想让柊介把他弄得疯狂，想让柊介把他变得筋疲力竭。

 

弥赛亚…

你是我的弥赛亚…

我的弥赛亚…

 

柊介被飒真呼唤着，不管是亲吻时，抚摸时，还是被贯穿时。

那种强烈却合拍的节奏是自己熟悉是飒真，不知道为什么，最初的不安早就不见。

柊介在飒真身下发出了平日里不会发出的声音，不会露出来的表情，但是他没有很忌讳，那只是他们彼此了解的一部分而已。

随着飒真一次次的动作，柊介迷离中透过飒真耳侧的发丝看向刺眼的水晶灯，晃得自己一阵晕眩。

 

眼前的人和平日造型不太一样，不管是沉重的喘息，还是那份本应该属于他这个年龄的成熟性感，而或着那一头被从头巾里解放出垂下的发丝。

两个人的声音重叠，柊介早就放弃了平日的严肃，他每次从对方嘴唇的侵略下获得自由时都会把自己渴望的声音散播在他们欧式的宿舍中，回荡着吞噬钟表的声音。

随着他颤抖的声线，小腹的瘦弱，他纤细的身子弓起释放出来。于此迎来配合着对方低吟而填满自己内部的热流。

这件事不知道持续了多少次，似乎之前任务带来的疲劳已经让他们失去了对于“累”这个词的认知。

 

反复多次后，柊介极限的身体控制不住的颤抖，空白的大脑内部似乎分辨出空气里依旧回荡着自己的娇喘声，他视线模糊。

直到最后一次释放，飒真的身子倒在了他怀里。身上压上的重量让柊介一点动作都做不了。

他轻轻侧头，脸颊就贴上了边上昏睡过去的飒真，对方的发丝被汗水浸湿贴下额头上。随着有些疲累的呼吸声，气息吹上来，飒真的鼻尖快要擦到柊介的肌肤上。

下面也完全没拿出去，但是这本来就是会出现在请求条件里的情况，柊介感觉他的搭档就像是一个大孩子一样，此时抱怨也抱怨不起来。

才闭眼了一秒，柊介就被梦魔拖走了。

 

早上，柊介也是因为身上的动静而醒来，此时浑身酸痛的已经要失去知觉，他觉得这种奇妙的感觉就和任务里幸存时的感觉从一些角度很像，虽然这是不可能的。

“…柊介…”

飒真一说话，气息就打在柊介的侧颈上，有点痒但是躲不开。

看来这个大孩子还没睡醒，但是能一夜无眠的过去似乎并不是坏事。

“你很重。”

柊介开口抛出的是彻底的实话，他感觉自己呼吸困难，一夜休息都没好，却不忍心再多抱怨。

 

飒真身上的汗水已经褪去，才发现自己压在对方身上睡去。被子滚落一边，赤裸的身子彼此贴合暴露在空气里一夜，他们彼此的热量为身体招架了一整晚，飒真才想起来昨晚做了什么。

他有些窘迫，但是却为此感到暗暗的欣喜和安心。

才发现自己还没离开对方身体里面，那种感觉他不敢多想怕来了感觉。

“抱歉，我并不想伤害你。”

他在柊介耳边诚心诚意的道歉。

柊介并没责怪他，而是抬手无力的拍了柊介宽阔的背部。

“今天休假，不需要动。”

看来一夜后，自己暂时动不了了，双腿合起来都还是问题。至少不用担心出勤，因为柊介从来都不迟到。

 

“柊介…谢谢。我的弥赛亚，”怎么说都不会腻的句子，是飒真独有的表达方式，他比“樱”里任何一个人都为此而骄傲。

 

“我的弥赛亚，”柊介轻声回应了他，随后就被吻了。

 

弥赛亚，这个组织里常见的称呼，属于彼此弥赛亚之间的称呼。但是并不会因此而失去出于他们自己的意识，对方口中的弥赛亚，只可能是自己，两个人都非常清楚。

 

随着柊介倒吸口气的呻吟，飒真小心的从对方缓和的体内抽离。无力的倒在一边，拉上被子，才觉得好笑。笑的感觉在喉咙里翻滚，却笑不出声。

“你比平时温顺多了，”飒真没多回忆却凭着感觉道出一句。

“飒真！”柊介难得挤出来力气制止了对方，“安静…”别开头，嘴角却有点控制不住想上扬。

 

“…洗澡吗？”

“什么？”

“你里面都是我的——”

“闭嘴！飒真…”

柊介很无语，无奈得更累了，头好沉。

“…总之，不清理出来，似乎会对身体很糟糕。”

飒真很小心的说着，像是哄着对方一样的给了个眼神。 

“一晚上了，也不知道变糟糕是因为谁。”

叹气，这次对于柊介算是安心的舒口气吧？

“睡好了再清理，动不了。”

“恩。”

 

熟悉的深色床上，并不宽阔的空间里，两个身体贴合在一起睡去。这次是除去制服的隔阂，拥抱彼此的弥赛亚。

水晶灯依旧无人去关，欧式的哥特房间里还留着昨夜的气息。


End file.
